University of Lordaeron
Category:Horde Guilds Category:Horde_Roleplaying_Guilds category:Roleplaying Guilds 'Administration' Website: http://www.lordaeron-university.org/ ArchChancellor: Dirtgreeb Guild Requirements:'''There are no level/race/class restrictions. '''Official Titles: - ArchChancellor - Chancellor - Dean - Dept Chair - Professor - Assoc Professor - Instructor - Undergraduate Check here for the Official Rules of the Regents and Unseen Council regarding titles. Application: Preferrably, meet with a guildmember in-game, or, Apply online (still under construction). 'History' The University of Lordaeron was located inside the walls of Lordaeron, in the beautiful Tirisfal Glades. Once forsaken went to ground, the University was reestablished, although no formal campus headquarters were formalized until year 25. Now, the University is comprised of brother and sister organizations under a common ethos and academic management. Each of the fellow organizations also has their own subordinate organizations which help to stabilize the arrangement. Further, each organizational unit that applies to participate in the teaching curriculum must meet our rigid university requirements for excellence in pedagogy. Currently, the participating organizations are listed on the right. The LU website is currently being completed. If you would like more information about becoming a student and registering for classes or applying as faculty at the university, feel free to email our registrar or faculty advisor. 'Recruitment Statement' University of Lordaeron www.lordaeron-university.org Office of the ArchChancellor Dear prospective students and faculty, In the time before the great Scourge of the Lich King, Lordaeron was a place of higher learning. Elves from Quel'Thalas and many others came great distances to study, research, and teach at the premier institute of learning, the University of Lordaeron. They excluded, however, anyone that they did not consider to be of the aptitude conducive for academic studies, which meant most everyone else. When the plague of undeath was brought to the land by Kel'Thuzad, it was a putrid miasma that washed over the land. Even though Kel'Thuzas was eventually killed by Prince Arthas, the prince eventually succumbed to the will of the Frozen Throne. The terrible Death Knight Arthas, after killing his own father, reduced Lordaeron to rubble. Shortly thereafter, Quel'Thalas fell to his icy iron hand. The banshee Sylvanas Windrunner had organized a coup d'etat against Icecrown and the Lich King and had a small group of resistance undead that called themselves the Forsaken. With her leadership, eventually control of Tirisfal Glades was wrested from the hands of the Lich King, while the majority of the lands remained in his control (the western and eastern plaguelands, for example). Now that there is some relative stability in the area, many of the former human professors and educators have a desire to return to their academic studies. Moreso, highly trained Tauren, Troll, Orc, and Forsaken have shown a desire to pursue a career in college-level education. To further this goal, the University of Lordaeron was formed as a consortium of institutions under the united leadership and academic oversight of the University of Lordaeron Unseen Council. These groups include: o Alterac Theological Seminary o Dalaran Mage Athenaeum o Ravenholdt Rogue Academy o Menethil's Salle d'Armes o Moonglade Institute of Environmental Studies o Orgrimmar Vocational School o Steemwheedle Foundation for Professional Studies Pursue your degree in Assassination, Blackmarket Economics, Warrior Sword Specializations, or even Ninja Studies. For the less academically-inclined, the Orgrimmar Vocational School offers challenging courses in fishing, mining, and sewing, just to name a few. Advanced professional studies are available at the Steemwheedle Foundation. Also now open is the Great Library at Lordaeron, which attempts to locate, categorize, and copy all tomes of knowledge located throughout Azeroth, providing the library patron with the ability to browse the books, or search the text contents of these highly-valuable books. This resources is available to the public, with enhanced features available for scholarly research by our undergraduates and faculty. United under a common institutional banner, the University of Lordaeron -- whose primary campuses are in Tirisfal Glades with offices in the Undercity and major towns -- is seeking undergraduates and faculty to grow its burgeoning ranks. The band levels and title systems are outlined on the university website, which you are encouraged to explore. http://www.lordaeron-university.org For Earthenring membership, please contact a player in-game, or send in-game email to Dirtgreeb or Orynx. For general student and faculty online information, address your emails to faculty@lordaeron-university.org Kind Regards, Dirtgreeb ArchChancellor dirtgreeb@lordaeron-university.org University of Lordaeron Undercity, EK Earthenring category:Horde_Roleplaying_Guilds Category:Dormant Guilds